


The Forest

by Demjellyrollz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Camping, Corpse Desecration, Death, Forests, Gen, Goretober 2018, Horror, Little Brothers, Mutilation, Survival Horror, Suspense, Teenagers, Torture, some teenage hijinks and some corpse party like fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Two teenage girls go camping in the forest, one girls preteen brother sneaks along for the ride.All alone.In the woods.At night.What can possibly go wrong?Loosely inspired from "Campfire Stories" by Justine Anastasia, featured on Chilling Tales For Dark Nights





	The Forest

I waited outside in my pickup on the phone as I heard the familiar click and ‘Hello.’ on the other end.

“I’m waiting outside girl, get in the car.” I shouted at my best friend since grade school, Brandy, through the receiver.

“I’m trying to find my Septiceye Sam beanie, chill out Tiffany.” Brandy chuckled back. 

“Fine, I’m coming up to help you look.” I stepped out of the car.

“Nevermind, I found out, see you in a bit, bitch.” She giggled one more time and hung up.

Not long after, Brandy swings open her front door and shuts it behind her in one fluid motion. Brandy is a girl I have known my whole life. She is the same age as me, we turned 18 months ago and are enjoying our freedom. 

A tall, slender girl, she approaches me, clad in black, skinny jeans, a white, close fitting tank top and an open, unzipped black hoodie. Her Sam beanie was covering her blond, side swept pixie cut that usually hung in front of her face. 

“Nice shirt.” She gestured to my Septiceye Sam tee-shirt I was wearing underneath a dark purple, open and unzipped hoodie that I paired with black, stretchy yoga pants. Unlike Brandy, I was a bit more thick, with long, curly black hair.

I smiled at her. “Thanks, nice beanie, bitch.”

We shared a laugh and she shot finger guns at me as we made our way to my pickup truck. “Shows we got great taste.” Both of us are huge fans of Jacksepticeye.

“So, we ready to go camping?!” Brandy shouted as she hopped in.

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this!” I pumped my fists in the air before I pulled out of the driveway and we took off.

We laughed and joked in the truck for the hour drive and seemed to reach our destination in no time.

“Did you bring your hiking shoes?” I asked Brandy as we got out of the truck to collect our camping gear. She showed me her black tennis shoes. 

“What about you?” She smirked. 

I showed her my equally durable hiking shoes. “We’re ready.” 

“Are we going camping?!” Our faces both dropped to a frown as we turned to the now open truck bed. Sliding out from under the tarp, with a messy mop of black hair, clad in a gray sweatshirt and jeans, was my dumbass 12 year old brother. 

“Oh God, Tiff. Why is he with you?” I was confused by Brandy’s question as well.

“Kevin! Were you back there the whole time?!” I screamed at him.

“Well yeah!” He pouted. “I snuck in as you were packing. You didn’t even notice a thing. Why should you go out and have fun without me, I wanna have fun too!” 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Because, I’m an ADULT Kevin, for fucks sake, mom is gonna kill us when she finds out.”

“Mom is only gonna get you in trouble because I’m gonna tell her YOU said bad words.” He huffed back in a way too immature for his age, fashion.

“Shut the fuck up, you little shit stain.” Brandy shot back, as she lit up a joint.

“You can’t make me, bitch.” He sneered, trying his best to look intimidating. It was failing. 

“I should tell your mom you just cussed, didn’t you say we shouldn’t do that? What a stupid fuck you are.” Brandy took a long drag and blew the smoke in his face. I couldn’t help but laugh as he chocked on the cloud of weed smoke. 

“Stop that, or I’ll-” He tried to gasp between breaths as he coughed and sputtered, but Brandy interrupted him. 

“Or what?! You’ll tell mommy?” She mocked him in a cry baby tone before taking another drag.

I rolled my eyes as I brought the phone to my ear after pressing call on my moms number. “Lol, don’t worry Brandy, I’m telling mom that the idiot decided to sneak in and ride in my truck bed out to the middle of the woods.”

“I’M NOT AN IDIOT!” He screeched.

“Only an idiot would put their lives in danger like that.” I shot a glare at my brother. 

“In short, shut the fuck up, shit stain.” Brandy reiterated to him puffing out another cloud of smoke. 

After a long argument of trying to convince my mom of driving him back into town and my mom saying, ‘he’s here now, why not spend some quality time with him.’ I relented and gave up. 

“Apparently since Kevin is here now, we should have some ‘quality brother and sister bonding time’ according to my mom?” I grunted while using air quotes. Brandy rolled her eyes, snuffing out her joint as Kevin bounced excitedly. 

“Yes! I get to go camping!” 

“Literally, no one wants you here.” Brandy snarled as an idea popped into my brain. Before Kevin could make a childish remark back, I held a finger up and rested my hand on Brandy’s shoulder. 

“Actually, we do want him here.” I nodded slyly towards the duffle bag full of camping gear sitting in the truck bed and Brandy grinned grabbing it.

“You know what. I spoke too soon.” She dropped the duffle bag onto Kevin who let out another screech, nearly dropping it. “You can be our pack mull.”

“This is heavy!” He shouted. 

I shrugged. “You wanted to go camping.”

“You should help carry the stuff too. Hey! Where are you going?” He called after us as we walked to the forest leading to the camp grounds.

“We’re going camping. Better catch up.” I called back.

“Don’t leave me alone!” He cried out, clutching the duffle bag and running after us.

“It’s so dark and cold out here.” He whined as we walked through the forest, the leaves crunching beneath our feet. A cool breeze blew by, knocking more leaves from the trees and onto the soft, dirt ground. An Earthy smell wafting up and filling the air. It was all around quite nice, save for Kevin’s constant complaining. “It’s so scary out here.” An owl hooted in the distance and it made him fidget behind us. 

“Cry about it some more.” Brandy scoffed. “Not like we’re gonna care.” 

Kevin was about to rebut, but a rustling in the bushes made him scream out a high pitched noise. We laughed as a squirrel hopped out and bounded by. 

Kevin complained more about how tired he was and how his feet hurt until we finally showed up at camp. I swear, kid is a preteen but he acts like he’s fucking 7. No idea how he’s gonna survive middle school.

We set up camp, with pretty much no help from Kevin who just asked us if we have marshmallows or weenies to roast over the campfire we got going in the fire pit. As the three of us sat down on the logs surrounding the pit, Brandy pulled out a flashlight and held it under her chin. 

“Alright, time for some spoopy ghost stories. Who wants to hear the one about the family who drowned in a lake not far from here.”

“You tell that one every time.” I laughed but Kevin shook his head rapidly. 

“No, that sounds way too scary.” 

“How about the one where two kids, a boy and a girl come out in these woods, and are never seen again? That is, until their bloody and mangled corpses show up on the side of the road.” 

“Oooh.” I said intrigued. “That’s a different one.” 

“That’s even scarier!” Kevin whined. 

“How about the one about the little bitch baby, who was bludgeoned to death with a flashlight because he wouldn’t stop annoying his sister and her friend?” Brandy snapped. 

“Screw you.” Kevin muttered. 

Brandy lunged at him, but pulled back when he whimpered and flinched, psyching him out. 

She grinned. “That’s what I thought, you little wuss.” 

I suppressed a chuckle. 

“So.” Brandy went on. “Did you hear Scott from homeroom hooked up with Sabrina from math class.” She was opting to tell high school senior gossip than tell ghost stories, but Kevin wrinkled his nose.

“Gross, couldn’t we just make some s’mores or hot dogs?”

“We don’t have anything to make s’mores and hot dogs, for the third time!” I snapped angrily. 

“This is the worst camping trip.” He grumbled.

“Then why the fuck are you here?!” Brandy stood up. 

For once, Kevin was silent.

Brandy sighed. “I’m gonna find some more twigs to build up the fire.”

Brandy stomped off into the woods and I turned to glare at Kevin. He looked back at me, with a sullen expression.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you two so much.” He gave a resigned sigh. “I just wanted to feel a bit older and go camping with you guys. But, I knew you would say no if I asked.” 

My glare softened into that of empathy. “Aw, it’s okay Kevin. You just should have asked, I mean, the answer will always be no if you don’t ask, right?”

He looked back at me and smiled, “Yeah, you’re right.” He paused. “I think I can handle at least one scary story, the one where the boy and the girl go missing, and their bodies are found.” 

“Look out, we got a badass.” I laughed as I texted Brandy, telling her scary stories are a go and Kevin will stop being such a little prick. 

She texted back, ‘I heard, it’s good that he’s finally calmed down, I’ll satisfy both of your scary story needs, as soon as I return.’ 

We waited, and waited, and waited, with no response from Brandy. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know. I’m a bit worried.” I responded.

“Do you think she’s still mad at me, Tiffany?”

I shook my head. “No, nothing like that.” I was gonna continue, but a high pitched scream cut through the dead air and we both sprang to our feet. It was Brandy’s voice. “Something’s wrong! Come on, let’s go!”

Kevin nodded and we booked it toward the direction of Brandy’s scream. We entered a dark clearing, where we could hear a struggle taking place. Through the pitch blackness, I saw Brandy’s flashlight on the ground, I grabbed it and shown the light in the direction of the ensuing fight.

That’s when I witnessed something absolutely horrific. 

Someone had Brandy pinned on the ground, straddling her, holding both her wrists in one hand, the other hand raised a huge butcher knife above her head. 

Before either of us could shout out to her, the knife came down, piercing directly into her right eye. Blood spurted and trickled down her face as she let out another shriek of absolute agony. Her screams growing more intense, desperate and pained as the knife sunk deeper in, then began yanking back. Her skull lifted off the ground as the figured pulled the knife out. Her tortured cries growing louder and more intense as the eyeball popped out of the socket with a squelch. Even though one eye was rendered useless, I can tell she was crying, her screams turning into heaving sobs, as I watch the strain on both the retina and optic nerve become so much that it snapped, separating the eye away from the skull. The pain must be unbearable.

I held back the bile collecting in my throat, covering my mouth with my hand and turned my light from Brandy, now twitching and convulsing from obvious shock, blood still dripping from her empty eye socket, to the figure on top of her.

It was slender, wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt. I can see tufts of green hair atop it’s head. It had a wide, twisted smile and a deep cut in its throat that had blood trickling down. It looked down at the impaled eye on the knife and began cackling. I blinked a couple times as my mouth dropped open, that wasn’t an it, that was a he.

“Antisepticeye?” I muttered aloud. 

His head snapped toward me, giving me that sadistic grin as he slid Brandy’s eye off of the bloodied knife and slowly crushed it in his hand, the red goop squeezing between his fingers with a wet, sickly, squishing sound. 

“You should run.” He spoke in a sick, twisted demonic tone, that had the most sadistic joy to it. 

“No… Don’t…. Leave….. Me.” Brandy whimpered, desperately trying to reach out and claw toward us, with outstretched arms. Her only eye left, wide with fear.

“Heheheheheheh! No your eye is septic too!”

This can’t be Jack, I thought to myself as I watched him grab her arms and pin them under his knees, Jack is in another country and he’s an incredible sweetheart who wouldn’t hurt anyone, let alone a fan. Plus, he doesn’t have green hair anymore. I want to believe this is a murderer, doing a really good cosplay. But, this is all too real.

This is the real Anti, isn’t it? Or this is a Goddamn nightmare!

“NO!… PLEASE!…. HELP ME!!!” Brandy shouted out in desperation as the knife was held over her and brought down again, plunging deep into her chest. Blood shot out and Anti began laughing insanely as he sunk the knife deeper and deeper in. “AAAAHHGGGGH-” Her scream was cut off as she no longer had the strength to scream and blood blocked off her air way, trickling down her still open mouth. Face frozen in an agonizing, terrified scream. One eye, open wide with fear, the other an open, empty, bloody mess. A pool of blood forming beneath her as her body went limp.

I turned to Kevin who was staring in absolute shock. It was time to heed Anti’s advice.

Run!

Was the only thought in my head as my fight or flight response took over. 

“COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!!” It took a couple yanks at Kevin’s arm to get him pulled out of his state of terror and to get him running.

We zipped through the forest trees, panting heavily and zigzagging left and right to try and lose him. But, no matter what, I could hear that same insane cackling in my ear, as if he was always a step behind us. Our feet pounding against the leaves and dirt, we persisted, weaving through tree after tree in the dark wilderness. Eventually, it felt like the forest was a maze and I had no idea where we were. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut as the fact that we were lost dawned on me. There didn’t use to be this many trees, did there?! 

I shook my head, trying to let my fight for survival overtake my disorientation. Clutching Kevin’s arm and keeping him with me, I can feel him stumbling and faltering behind me. 

“I can’t…. Keep…. Going….” He gasped in wheezing breaths. “I’m so…. Tired.”

“I know!” I cried back, tears in my eyes as Brandy’s death fully hit me. “But, we can’t stop. We have to keep going, or we’ll die! We just have to find the pick up!”

Kevin weakly pointed ahead as we ran. “There...”

I looked, and sure enough, there’s the parking lot coming out into the open from the mass of trees, with the pickup being the only car there. A fleeting moment of hope passed over me as I tried to make a mad dash to the parking lot, reaching for the keys in my pocket. But, Kevin was lagging too bad and was slowing me down. Just feet away from the parking lot, he pulled from my grasp and stopped.

I slid a couple steps ahead and whipped back around, gesturing for him to get going again. 

“Kevin! What are you doing?! We have to go!” 

“But! We can’t just leave Brandy behind, Tiffany!”

I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks, “Kevin, it’s too late for that, Brandy’s gon-”

Before I could finish, Anti appeared behind my brother and plunged the knife deep into his neck. Blood shot out of the newly cut artery in spurts, soaking Kevin’s gray hoodie to a crimson red and speckling Anti’s faced, wide eyed and contorted into a joyful, twisted grin. Kevin had opened his mouth to scream, but only spat out blood, which trickled down his chin. 

I cried out and stumbled back as tears streaked my cheeks. I dropped to the forest floor, watching the life blood leave my brother as his body twitched lightly. His bloodied mouth slightly parted and his once fearful eyes, hanging open and vacant. 

Anti pulled the knife out and brought his other hand up, clutching my now limp and deceased brother’s neck and pinning him against a nearby tree. 

“Kevin...” I whimpered. Falling to my knees. My poor little bro is dead, my best friend is dead, I didn’t think it could get much worse, but it did.

“You’re weak, just like her!” Anti growled. 

He then plunged the knife into my dead brothers stomach and with sadistic laughter, yanked the knife downward, cutting open his torso. 

My stomach lurched and the bile returned again, threatening to spew out of my mouth which I covered with my hand at the visceral, metallic, raw smell that came from Kevin’s warm entrails spilling out of his gut as Anti pulled the knife back.

I choked back what I had for lunch earlier along with my tears, as I looked upon the horrific sight of my brother’s still steaming intestines laying in the cold dirt and leaves. Anti laughed at the desecration he committed on my brothers corpse.

He released Keven, letting his body drop, face first into his own innards before turning to me and pointing his knife in my direction. 

“WHO’S THE BITCH NOW!” Anti snarled angrily. At that moment, his entire body seemed to glitch wildly, out of nowhere. 

He took a couple steps toward me, making a swipe at me. I jumped to my feet, dodging his knife and let out a terrified shriek, whipped around and bolted to my pickup. That sadistic laughter echoing behind me, I ran. There was nothing I could do for my brother Kevin, or my best friend Brandy. I just had to run. Get to the truck, get home and call the police.

Without so much as a glance back, I raced to the truck, desperately grabbing the keys from my pocket. I fumbled a few times, but I got them into the door, swung the door open, dove in a slammed it shut. 

I glanced back to see Anti standing at the edge of the forest grinning at me. I fumbled with the car keys again but got the ignition started and peeled out of there. Not even considering a seat belt or anything. Once I calmed down and stopped hyperventilating, I began weeping uncontrollably behind the wheel. 

But, I kept it together, enough to get myself home. 

I burst through my front door. “MOM! MOM! I NEED HELP!! BRANDY!! KEVIN!! THEY’RE!!! CALL THE POLICE!!” It was then I noticed a note on the table, I picked it up.

‘Hi Tiffany, it’s mom! I know you don’t have the best service in the woods, so if you and Kevin come home early and find this note, it means I’m already at dinner with your dad. However, you don’t have to come home early, but I know how you can be with your brother. Enjoy your camping trip, love you.’

My heart sank and I swallowed hard. 

That’s when I heard footsteps slowly approaching from behind me, I swear, out of my peripherals I can see the figured behind me glitch like it was in a computerized horror simulation.

“I told you, you should run.”


End file.
